Time for action
by Dreamwriter1718
Summary: 5teen are stuck by lightning and are given power to do great things and fight evil and on top of take live a normal teenage life. Could this get any worse. Not good at summarys but its better then it sounds I hope
1. Lightning hurts

Okay we'll this is my first faberry story so I hope you like it and please forgive my grammar I've been working on it anyways this takes place after season 2 during season 3. Sam is still here Quinn is still a cheerleader and likes Rachel. Kurt santana and Rachel are best friends And that is it.

i don't own glee if I did kurt and Blaine would be together as well as Brittana and faberry.

* * *

Rachel POV

I truly love movie night will everybody it always made me fill loved and happy to be with my friends. We were all scattered around the room watching Lion King (Brittany's request). Brittany was laying on the long couch with Santana's arm wrapped around her. They had a long light blue blank covering them to keep them warm. Kurt and Blaine were next to them on the floor they were wrapped up in each others arms with a red blanket draped over them. Then there was me the loner. I was in the chair closes to the windoan with a pink blanket snuggeled up with me. We were all enjoying eachother when all the sudden the lights went off

"Great the lights went out" Santana said as she and Brittany got up and looked for flashlights

"we could always go outside and check the fuse box" Blaine said receiving nods from us and a confused look from Brittany.

all of us filed outside two the metal box with a lightning bolt on it.

"lets hurry this up a storm is rolling in" Santana snapped holding on tight to Brittany like she was gonna blow away

"sanny are the clouds gonna cry again" Brittany said with a sad look on her face

"yea Brit I think so." Kurt answered for santana as Blaine looked into the fuss box

"did anybody bring out any tools" Blaine asked looking at each face as we shook are heads no. That was all Blaine needed a before he got up and to the house. Before ha even got there he was stuck by lighting falling to the ground.

"Blaine" kurt Brittany and I screamed as Santana ran to him. As she ran another bolt took strike and got Santana. She fell to the ground lifeless before not just seconds later Brittany scream as she also was struck. Me and kurt hurried to get everybody inside before we too were hit.

"ahhhhhh" kurt scream. I Looked over my shoulder to see kurt lifeless with Blaine on top of him. Now i'm scared all my friends were on the ground lifeless in a lightning storme and for all I now they could be dead but I'm not gonna think like that. I returned to what I was doing till I felt it. Wolts of energy shook thought me and I screamed in Pain. I fell to the ground and refused to let the darkness take over before it became overwhelming and I was engulfed with darkness.

* * *

We woke up the next morning in Brittany's room. I was on the floor with Santana and kurt on top of me. blaine was on the chair in the coner upside down and Brittany was in her bed curled up in a ball

"what the happened yesterday" I groaned and the first thing I thought was _this is gonna be a long day._

* * *

__sorry its so short ill make them longer but I hoped you liked:)


	2. OMG POWERS!

Okay here is chapter two again I don't own glee wish I did but sadly i don't. now for some of the outfits you can look on polyvore my profile is sweet-sexy19hot i don't do the guys but i will do the girls and the frist outfits for the movie party are up the they are kinda the outfits for the first chapter. This one will be longer so enjoy and review:)

* * *

Rachel POV

My head was in throbbing pain. It felt like it my head was being crushed by cinderblocks. I rubbed the top of my head as the pain became unbearable. I heard a ringing notice that started to become louder and louder before it just stopped. I looked are round the room whipping my head from side to side to see any changes but there where none. Blaine was still in the chair but now he was awake and looked like he was frozen or something . Brittany was still on her bed awake and now was holding her head like I was in pain but I'm positive that her head doesn't hurt as bad as mine. Kurt, Santana, and I were the only was that moved . Santana was now up right next to me was sweat up a pool. she looked like she was on the sun. Kurt was on the floor shaking in pain. he was hugging his body tight and looked like he might explode. We were all quit till I heard

_What the hell happened last night and why is it so hot in here britt-britt need to learn how to turn the ac on or maybe open a window and why is lady face shaking. I feel kinda bad he look like he is in some real pain. But damn it is fucking hot in here. _Santana voice rang loud and clear.

"Santana it is perfectly fine in as for what happened yesterday I'm pretty sure all I remember is that we were all stuck by lightning and should be dead now but were not and as for Kurt im not sure why he is shaking." I said before anybody was able to speak and received weird looks from everyone well except Kurt who was still shaking in pain.

"Rachel what are you talking about Santana didn't say anything." Blaine said and now it was my turn to give a strange look.

"What do you mean she didn't say anything I heard her loud in clear." I said sounding as confused as everybody else.

_okay rach is gong crazy I didn't say anything but now that I think about I did think it could that chick be hearing my thought nahh that just weird._ There she was again her voice bouncing around in my head. But what did she mean she didn't say it I heard her say it.

_I hope rachie is okay she seem really confused like me when I read recipes. I wonder where lord tubbington is I bet he is reading my diary._ Now Brittany voice was in my head except this time she didn't move her mouth she sat there with worry and confusion written on her face but her lip were sealed. It was almost like I

OMG oh my gosh. I did. I did read her mind.

"I can't believe it" I said out loud making everybody look more confused then ever before "Santana think something." I said Santana gave me a weird look before she shrugged and doing as told

_I think you have lost it Rach I mean it not like you can hear my thoughts _Santana's voice filled my head full of sarcasm

"I can hear you loud and clear Santana and im most certain that im not crazy but I can read you mind." I said freaking everybody out.

"But how" Kurt finally spoke up looking like he was in less pain.

"I don't know maybe it has something to do with the lightning yesterday" I said as everybody nodded and began to move around

"Whatever it was I think it unfair I mean if you get so weird power from the lightning that stuck all of us shouldn't we all get power." Santana said before curling her hand into a fist before I lit fire. I mean her hand turned into a hot ball of flames. A scream was welcomed in the room by me and Brittany. Blaine just jumped back before disappearing and Kurt **howled** in pain.

"What just happened." Santana yelled. Like we were suppose to know for all we know that lightning storm was giving us power

"That it" I yelled before grabbing paper and a marker off of Brit's tabel. "the lightning yesterday is giving us powers and has to be to control fire and mine has to be to read mind but what is Brittany Kurt and Blaine's power?" I asked out loud as Santana began to dance around like a crazed person

"I don't care because i got a power. I got a power I got a power." Santana began to sing

"umm guys were the hell did my body go." Blaine yelled and all are heads snapped towered were Blaine's voice came from but no Blaine.

"umm Blaine this is no time for hide and seek were trying to find out of powers." Brittany said. She was most like confused on what happened.

"Okay Blaine I here you voice but you not there." Santana said inching closer to where Blaine use to be.

"well no duh santan. Now will someone explain to me what the hell is going on and were the hell my BODY went." Blaine yelled. He was most likely pissed and by the look on Santana's face so was she and that was dangoues fire to mess with if they both are pissed

"Okay don't start with me Anderson. I'm trying. now think of thing that are visible like Me or Rachel." she said calming him down and there right in his spot appeared a very visible Blaine."

"Thx Santana." Blaine said but it was cut short we Kurt **Howled **again. his body then was replaced my a wolf then a fox before stopping at a bear. This is where it all began to happen fast. Brittany pushed Santana and she fell into blaine who was frozen in horror.

"Kurt. Kurt clam down listen to the sound of my voice and call down." Brittney said, her hand in front of Kurt and her voice soft trying not to scare him. he began to clam down when Santana spoke.

"Brit what are you doing." she half yelled half worried. Santana looked torn between going to help Brittany and staying where she is with Blaine.

"I'm calming him down I saw it." she said before placing a hand on Kurt's head

"what do you mean you saw it." Blaine asked with fear written all over his voice.

"Kurt I saw Kurt change and I knew I had to clam him down." she said "oh and Blaine it's your mom she is wondering when you gonna be home." Brittany said confusing us before Blaine's phone went of and it all became clear.

"Brittany can see the future." I said and the confused face dropped into understanding. Kurt finally calmed down and changed back into himself.

"God I was in so much pain. thank you Brit for claming me down and I think I found my power. I can shift shape into animals." Kurt said before getting up and rubbing his side before Santana hugged him and then moved to cuddle with Brittany

'Don't forget Blaine he can dissapper." i said laying my head into a pillow

"this is awesome." Santana said fist pumping the air

"umm no it's not what about school tommorow what if we lose contral." kurt said ranting to all of us and we all let out a huff of air

'i didn't think about school." i confessed and it was ture i didn't wan tot think abotu it ever since i dump finn after finding him cheating with some sult, yea that was the worst day but led ot a fun makeover with my friends so i won't haveto look (Kurt's words) like a grandma kindergradner at the same time an dto make finn wish he didn't cheat on me, school has been the bottem of the list of thing i wanted to think about.

'"Well here the deal we all stick together at school and make sure nobody gets in are way and keep are powers hidden as well as possible okay." santana said reciving nodds form everyone in are now formed circle.

"Okay now lets head home before are parents sedn out a missing persons repot." i aid grabbign my stuff and getting up. well all hugged and said are goodbye with are cloths in a bag that we bought over. i followed Santana to her car and we took are long slient drive home. Once she dropped me off i headed inside to find a note

_Dear sweetheart,_

_me and your father had to take a business trip to washinton adn don't know when we'll be back we will send money for food and we will have all are bill forward to us. if you happen to run out of food there is money in the cookie jar_

_luv you_

_dad and daddy_

i rolled my eye and wen tup stairs to sleep the rest of my head ach away. tipical dad leave me here alone but i love them to death. now if i can just sleep this away i will be able to kinda get though the next day that will be my hell

SCHOOL

* * *

i hope you liked and sorry it's taking so long to get quinn in here but she is coming up in the next so get ready and sorry it seems kind speed up i have to work on that


	3. School begins

Okay so here is the next chapter. sorry about the long wait I've been busy. There will be some Finn bashing and maybe a lot with diva mercedes.i would like to thank you to those who follow and those who do review it means a lot to mean I know my writing isnt' the worlds best but im working on it so bear with me.

I don't own glee if Idid faberry would be together and klaine and brittana so yea on with the story

* * *

Brittany's POV

I woke up Monday to my annoying alarm clock. I pushed myself off my bed and began my daily routine. I showered and put on my new outfit I got when we took rachie shopping for her makeover. That day was the best day ever. But the only thing that still hurts me was how broken Rachie was when came over to my house that day.

_Me and Santana were in my room watching my favorite cartoons and snuggling. Her arms wrapped around my waist and her chin rested on my shoulder while my head rested on her chest. We had my rainbow unicorn blanket spread out over us as we laided there in peace. The show was just ending when we heard the doorbell ring._

_"Who would be here at this time of day." Santana said and she sounded rather annoyed._

_"Sanny it on 11am." I giggled as I got up and headed down the steps to answer the door._

_"No it's not Brit it's are snuggling time. I got up early and even skipped my coffee just to get in a bed and snuggle with you and now it's been ruined by somebody at the door. They better have e a good reason to be here." Santana said as she followed me down the steps. Once we reached the door I was surprised to see Rachel in tears once the door was open. "Berry you better a good reason to be here or I will go Lima Heights on your ass." Santana said. I could tell by the should of her voice she was really mad but now all I cared about was why my best friend rachie was crying and why she looked so sad._

_"Sanny be nice. Rachel what's the matter what happened. I thought you were going over to Finn's house for a breakfast date." I said still looked at my wet eyed friend. once I said that she broke down crying and I rushed to her side. I carried her into the living room and set her on the couch. Santana grabbed her a glass of water and some tissue. Santana may not say but she cares a lot about Rachel deep down and I know seeing Rachel break down like this broke her even if she wouldn't tell you._

_"Finn he cheated on me because I wasn't putting out. I went to his house for breakfast and found him sleeping with some red-headed cheerio." She got out while crying harder._

_"That frankenteen is about to get his ass beaten and when I 'm done with him he is gonna wish he was never born." Santana said ready to leave but I grabbed her arm._

_"No Sanny. Rachel need us now call Kurt and Blaine it's time for a makeover." I said smiling at Rachel who gave a small smile back._

We shopped till we dropped that day and gave rachel a whole new closet and thew out all her old ugly clothes. I smiled as I walked down the steps. I searched for the remote to turn on my cartoon while I ate my breakfast. I began to look for my cell phone when I had a strange filling that something bad was gonna happen to Rachel. I grabbed my phone that was sitting next to my new backpack when I had a vision

_"Leave Rache alone Finnocence before I go Lima Heights on you." Santana said holding Rachel behind her._

_"Shut it Santan and move out of my way i just want to talk to Rach." Finn said pushing Santana to the side were she fell into Kurt. Finn Grabbed Rachel's Wrist and by the look on her face he was grabbing it pretty hard._

_"Ouch Finn you're hurting me." Rachel cried trying to pull her wrist away but had no luck. Just then out of no where Puck came in and slammed Finn up into the lockers and Finn dropped Rachel's wrist_

_"Leave my Hot Jewish Princess alone of else Finnip." Puck said. He was getting ready to swing at Finn along with Blaine but Finn shoved Puck into Blaine causing them to tumble over and fall to the ground with a smack._

_"Listen to me you little-." Finn said about grab Rachel but was knocked out by a pissed off Santana whose hands were on fire._

_"What the heck! Santana you hands!" Finn yelled but lucky for us nobody besides us were here. Finn backed up into the locker in fear before he yelled again "YOU GUYS ARE FREAKS!." but after that he was put to sleep by Rachel as she place a hand on her head and whispered sleep and that is exactly what he did._

_"And the song birds keep singing _

_like they know the score_

_and i love you _

_i love you_

_i love you _

_like never before."_

My phone snapped me out of my vison. I looked over to find Santana was calling me. she was probly calling to tell me she was here.

"Hello?." I said sond as happy as can be knowing it was Santana calling

"Hey Brit Brit I'm out front." Santana vocie came thought the phone sounding like music to my ears

"kay i be right out." i said hanging up th phone and turing off the tv as i grabbed my backpack and ran out the door. "Hey Rachie Hey Sanny." I said giving Santana a kiss.

"morning Brit. You look great today." Rachel said smiling as Santana pulled out of the drive way and drove off to the school.

"thx Rachie you look hot by the way." I said before I started to hum to yet he song playing on the radio.I we pulled into the school the music died down and we all hoped out of the car to be greeted by Kurt pond Blaine.

"Morning ladies look good I see." Kurt said smiling as hugs we being exchanged all around.

"you know it." Santana said as she grabbed my hand and we all walked into the school laughing and smiling like old time friends. As soon as we awaked thought the door everybody's eyes were on us. Most people moved out of the way while others pushed to see who it was that walked though the doors. As we walked around the coner Rachel and Kurt were met with a cold drink slapping there face.

"Just because you change your look doesn't make you less of a tranny RuPaul." a red headed girl said a evil smirk on her face. Amanda Smith I believe her name is. She is on the Cheerios with me and Sanny. "I can't believe your ex boyfriend Finn actually liked you. To bad you weren't putting out. Finn is a good fuck." Amanda laughed as she began to walk away.

"Okay listen here Smith Rachel Blaine and Kurt are off limets and if you slushie the again I will remove you uptight ass from cheerios got it." Santana yelled as she grabbed Amanda's collar. Once Amanda nodded her head Santana dropped her to the ground and told her to get lost as we headed to bathroom. This was gonna be a long day

* * *

Sorry it's short busy and major writers block but a better chapter is coming up I think you guys might like it well aleast I hope


	4. Domino

hey guys I returned sorry for the wait the computer wasn't working so I had to do all the work on my friends laptop and I've been really busy but I'm back and I'm working on making this longer also if anybody know show to add a Web address could you tell me how because that would great so I can give you the web-address for the outfits there wearing but if not it okay I'll just put the web site and username so you know what your looking for. But let's go to the story I don't own glee if I did trust me Faberry or Pezberry would have happened.

* * *

Blaine's POV

After the slushie thing this morning the day when by pretty quietly. Sure people were looking at Rachel Kurt and I but that was because we were now off limits. Before I knew it I was walking out of my math class and heading to lunch. I walked in the lunch room to find everybody staring at me. _Don't these people have life's or something_. I rolled my eyes at the idea and walked to the lunch line. After getting my lunch I began to walk to an empty table to the side of the lunch room when I voice stopped me.

"Hey boys looks like Gel Head here is all alone with nobody to protect him." Gross! That voice belonged to one of those hockey head. I turned on my heels and came face to face the most dumbest and meanest hockey jock ever. In front of me was Michel Webster. He is captain of the hockey team and the biggest asshole out there. He is about Puck height with a Justin Bieber hair cut. He had brown hair that outlined his Pale skin. The guy was well built but that wasn't going to scare me.

"What do you want Michel." I said with all the venom in my voice.

"Ohh gay boy got a bite." He said laughing while looking at he's friends then he turned back to me. "Just because your off limits doesn't mean were not gonna make your life hell." He said grabbing a slushie he team mate was holding. Once i saw the slushie the color drained from my face.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Santana said from behind me making me calm down knowing she was here.

"What you gonna do about it Leztana last time I checked you weren't a cheerio so I don't take orders from you." Michel said while he got ready to throw the slushie in Santana face but before he could Santana hit the end of it making the slushie end up all over him instead.

"I may not be HBIC anymore but I'm still the biggest bitch out there and will go lima heights on your damn ass now get out of here." She yelled scaring the hockey players off.

"thanks Santana but you didn't have to do that I could have taking them." I said as we continued to walk to the table. As we walked we passed the glee table. I could see Mercedes talking and laughing with Tina and Quinn while Sam Puck Finn and Artie were debating something while Mike just sat back and listened to them.

"Not siting with the gleek today." She said as we sat down at the empty table.

"Nope. I don't want to hear Mercedes yell at Rachel today I really hate Finn right now and if you think about it most of them aren't really all that loving I mean nobody even invited us to the glee party's they had or called to make sure we were okay so I'm just gonna avoid them till glee practice." I said as I began to eat my food.

"I know what you mean some family they are." Santana said before we heard a burst of laughter that came from Rachel Kurt and Brittany as they entered the lunch room with a sack lunch and headed to our table.

"Hey guys." Rachel giggled as she sat down next to me and Kurt next to her.

"What so funny." Santana said while Brittany sat next to her.

" and Sue fighting you should have seen it. It was so funny that rach and Brit almost started crying." Kurt said laughing again but soon stopped when Mercedes walked over to the table and glared at us.

"Okay what the hell is y'all problem. Why is RuPaul all the sudden off limits and when the hell were you guys all friends." Mercedes spat out at us.

"Okay Wheezy one we don't have the have the problem you do because while you guys were all out having fun with your glee crap you guys forgot us." Santana said or rather spat out.

"What the you talking about Slutana." Mercedes said trying to play stupid. I rolled my eyes at this. _And they call Brittany dumb_. Rachel giggled at what i said and Mercedes head turned "Got something to say Manhands." Mercedes said

"Nope just find it funny that you call Brittany dumb when she is the smartest person I've met and your the dumbest." Once that left Rachel's mouth both Kurt and Santana burst into laughter while me and Brittany snickered.

"At least I'm not a little tranny who own boyfriend and mother didn't love her to stick around. I mean really nobody likes you. Your an annoying attention whore who would do better off under a hole that you curled out from the here." Mercedes said while laughing like it was some sick joke but soon shut up when Brittany's hand went across her face. This shocked all of us. Brittany is sweet and innocent and she just slapped Mercedes. _Go Brittany._

"That was mean Mecedes. Rachel is nothing but nice and all you do is put here down." Brittany said and she looked like she was gonna cry and if she was going to crys Santana will kill Mercedes.

"Guys let's just go my breathing air is being taken up by a diva wanna be." Kurt said while grabbing my hand.

"You too Kurt." Mercedes said in shock

"Last time I checked you left me for them and didn't even care to ask how I was I mean you came to my house and asked for Finn but when I asked if I could come you said I would just ruin everything. Some friend you are." Kurt said before we all dumped are finished trays and left the lunch room.

" God I hate her." I finally said as we walked down the hall to the choir room.

"Do you guys think the thing she said about me were true." Rachel said as she stopped walking with tears rolling down her check. Me and Brittany rushed over to hug her while kurt and Santana looked at her the walk over.

"Never Rach your great. I've been a bitch to you and you have been the nicest to me. I'm glad were friends now. Also I'm sorry for being a bitch." Santana said while she hugged Rachel then grabbed Brittany's hand.

"Mercedes is just being a jealous bitch. Haters are gonna I'm sorry to for everything." Kurt said hugging Rachel and taking my hand. Rachel had a big smile on her face before the bell rang tell us lunch was over. "Come on let's get to class." Before taking off with me and Santana and britt and rach heading a different way.

* * *

Rachel POV

After lunch the day went by pretty fast. Sure I got a fear glares from people but I could take that. Me and the guys decide that we wold practice are powers at my house once glee club was over. I just left my history class and headed to glee which is the only place I don't want to be. When I walked in I got a glare from Mercedes who was sitting next to Tina and mike who were making out. Artie was talking to the band while Sam and Puck where telling dumb joke in the middle row. Quinn was in the back and flashed me a smile while she went back she was reading. I saw Kurt sitting with Brittany and that is were I headed. I sat next to Kurt and started to talk to Brittany. Before long Santana and Blaine came in and sitting next to us and before long Finn stomped in and pouted in the corner.

"Okay guys welcome back to glee club. Kick this year off who wants to sing a song." Mr. Shur said as he walked though the door. Everybody's eye all the sudden landed on me and I rolled mine. Just because I love to sing doesn't mean I want to always want to besides I'm trying out a new attitude this year let everybody sing for a change.

"I would like to sing a song." Santana said as she got up

"don't forget to ask Rachel if that okay." Mercedes spat out to me but was gladly ignored.

"Mercedes stop and take it away Santana."

Santana walked to the front and the music started

I'm feeling sexy and free

Like glitter's raining on me

You're like a shot of pure gold

I think I'm 'bout to explode

Once the song started a few of clapped along as Santana made her way around us. Santana grabbed Quinn and Brittany and they began to dance with her Quinn's Cheerios outfits went side to side as she spoke her hips.

I can taste the tension like a cloud of smoke in the air

Now I'm breathing like I'm running cause you're taking me there

Don't you know? You spin me out of control

Now me and kurt have gotten up and were dancing with puck and Blaine

Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh

We can do this all night

Damn this love is skin tight

Baby, come on

Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh

Boom me like a bass drum

Sparkin' up a rhythm

Baby, come on!

Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh

I started to laugh as kurt picked me up and spun me around

Rock my world into the sunlight

Make this dream the best I've ever known

Dirty dancing in the moonlight

Take me down like I'm a domino

Me and Quinn sung along with Santana while Brittany and Mike did some intense dance moves

Every second is a highlight

When we touch don't ever let me go

Dirty dancing in the moonlight

Take me down like I'm a domino

We were all laughing and have fun well every one but Finn and Mercedes

You got me losing my mind

My heart beats out of time

I'm seeing Hollywood stars

You strum me like a guitar

The two of them glared in as we danced around them

I can taste the tension like a cloud of smoke in the air

Now I'm breathing like I'm running cause you're taking me there

Don't you know? You spin me out of control

By now we were all singing and having fun while Mercedes and Finn glared and rolled there eyes

Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh

We can do this all night

Damn this love is skin tight

Baby, come on

Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh

Boom me like a bass drum

Sparkin' up a rhythm

Baby, come on!

Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh

Rock my world into the sunlight

Make this dream the best I've ever known

Dirty dancing in the moonlight

Take me down like I'm a domino

Every second is a highlight

When we touch don't ever let me go

Dirty dancing in the moonlight

Take me down like I'm a domino

Everybody, but Mercedes and Finn who were being stubborn, joined in having a good time

Ooh, baby, baby, got me feeling so right

Ooh, baby, baby, dancing in the moonlight

Ooh, baby, baby, got me feeling so right

Ooh, baby, baby, dancing in the moonlight

Ooh, baby, baby, got me feeling so right

Ooh, baby, baby, dancing in the moonlight

Ooh, baby, baby, got me feeling so right

Ooh, baby, baby

We put Santana on a chair and danced around her like she was queen

Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh

Rock my world into the sunlight

Make this dream the best I've ever known

Dirty dancing in the moonlight

Take me down like I'm a domino

Every second is a highlight

When we touch don't ever let me go

Dirty dancing in the moonlight

Take me down like I'm a domino

Santana sung the last part out and we all clapped as she got off the chair.

"that was amazing Santana." Mr. Shue said as she sat down next to me. I sat there ignoring what ever was saying like everybody else and before I knew it I was in the car with brit and tana heading to my house for practice

* * *

And there you have it chapter 4 I made this longer so I think that is good tell me how I did with a review :)

Peace✌


	5. Power test

I'm back baby and I love all reviews I got from all of you they made me smile. Okay so I have a poll going on so please check it out also I have new outfits coming up on polyvore so fill free to check that out as well.

i don't own glee it sad but true.

* * *

Santana's POV

Once we got to Rachel's house we all headed to the back yard which happened to be connected to a forest. _Why the hell does she live at the edge of a forest. _I though as we walked to a clearing and Rachel pulled out a big box.

"to answer you question santana I live on the edge a forest because my dad likes the setting and both my fathers love being out in the open." Rachel answered while taking random things out of the box. "And to answers your question Blaine yes these clothes are for us." Rachel spoke up again. I looked over to Blaine who looked less confused now that she said something. I walked to the other side of Rachel to see a bunch of clothes with are names on it. _They look like spy outfits. _I thought before running my hand across mine.

"Why do you have clothes and if there for us how do you know there gonna fit." Kurt said picking up the outfit with his name on it.

"These are what Rachel's been working on all night. There fire proff and bullet proff and most likely adapt to how are body reacts to everything and soon become are second skin. Rachel thinks that if we were to become super heros we could these." Brittany said before Rachel could even open her mouth. All of are heads snappand to her with looks of disbelief.

"Brit how the hell do you know all that." I said still trying to rap my head around what Brittany just said. I grabbed the one with my name on it it seemed to be a soft but leather type fabric.

"Brittany and I were talking about this when she had a vision of us becoming super heros." Rachel said before passing out the rest to Brit and Blaine who were the only ones who haven't grabbed are new handmade uniforms. "Now go and get dress we have work to do."

QRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQR QRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQR QRQRQR

No ones POV

About an hour later everybody was dressed and ready for what Rachel had to throw at them

"So what are we gonna do to control are powers Rach." Kurt said as he stood next to Blaine who was next to Brittany who was next to Santana.

"Me and Brittany are gonna test out your powers." Rachel said as she grabbed her clip bored and walked to Brittany. Brittany smiled as she grabbed the clip bored from Rachel and turned to look at everybody

"I thought that since me and Rachies power are more on the mind we would test out how far we can stretch your powers. Blaine will be working with me today and Santana with Rach. Kurt, me and Rachel what you to do physical work before we work on you powers." Brittany said sounding all scientist.

"Kurt I want you to jog down to the gas station near my house and back. When you come Brit wants you to do 20 push-up and then we will work on your powers." Rachel said handing Kurt his iPod. After that Kurt took off at a nice pace and Rachel turn to Santana and they moved away from Brittany and Blaine.

"So what do you want me to do Rach." Santana said giving Rachel all her attention.

"Santana I want to see how much of your body can be on fire at a time." She said grabbing a pink fuzzy pen and another clipboard. _Wanky. Damn how many clip broads does this girl fucking have._ Santana thought while she look Rachel. "Just two clipboards which isn't many if you ask me and gross San I didn't mean it like that you have sick thoughts." Rachel said after hearing Santana's rather dirty thoughts.

"Maybe you should stay out of my head." Santana spat of rather hissed after having Rachel invade her head.

"Im sorry but Brittany has me testing out my power by focusing on block people out and controlling some people's thought." Rachel said sounding sad because upset her best friend.

"Its fine besides my thoughts are rather loud." Santana said to cheer up the shorter brunette. After that the Latin took a few step to the left and began to focus on Hot things like spicy food summer and the sun. In a mil second her hands were turned into balls of flames. She focused harder and fire began to spread and spread in till her was on fire.

"Santana that was amazing your powers are able to extend over your whole body with no harm what so ever. That is great now I want you to contract it to just you hand." And with that the brunette Latin did as told "good now I want you to throw the fire that tree." When Santana did as told a thine line of fire was thought at the tree and it was being eaten by the bright flames. "okay now put out the flame with no water." Santana focused all her thoughts on it with soon the fire was gone.

"Rachel that was amazing." Santana said excitement running though her like an energy Bunny.

"I know and we got a lot of info on you powers so far." Rachel said before the moved over to were Blaine and Brittany were getting Blaine ready for his power practice.

"Okay Blaine I want you to turn yourself invisible." brittany said while holding a rainbow glitter pen.

" Okay Brit but what about my clothes." Blaine asked as he began to disappear

"the suit will adapt to you." Rachel said and just like that the suit was gone just like Blaine.

" Hey guys what I miss." Kurt said as he jogged back to them before dropping to the ground and beginning to do the 20 push-ups.

"Well we tested out Santana's powers and found out that her whole body can be on fire no problem and she can throw fire far away and control it if it's far away. She also put fire out." Brittany said grabbing Santana's hand and smiling at the Latin "now where about to test Blaine's power but I must say Kurt you were pretty almost as fast as a cheetah." Brittany said. The tall blonde grabbed three ideam out of her bag and soon reviled them to be a book, a balloon and, a water bottle.

"I was thinking of cheetah and I guess my animal side took over." Kurt said Finishing up his push-up. Rachel took note of this before she and Brittany turned to Blaine

"okay Blaine me and Brit are gonna have you turn a bunch of thing invisible okay" Rachel said. When Blaine nodded they began

QRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQR QRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQR QRQRQR

Time jump. *sorry had toto move thing along*

after the work out to test their powers everyone ended up going home well everyone but Brittany and Santana who decide to spend the night to keep Rachel company.

" you guys don't have to stay the night you know." Rachel said

"Rachel your dads are half way around the world were staying the night." Santana said setting up hers and Brittany's sleeping bag as Brittany sat with Rachel on the bed in there pj.

"Yea Rachie we are here for you." Brittany said giving Rachel a bone crushing hug before moving to her sleeping bag.

" so you girls ready for tomorrow we have glee in the morning instead of afternoon." Rachel said as she hoped into bed with the movie jungle book playing.

"yea said he is gonna do a duet groups and we will perform tomorrow after school ." Brittany said hugging her stuffed unicorn tight to her chest.

"yea well this bitch needs her sleep so I'm out." Santana said before turning and going to sleep.

"Rachel?" Brittany asked when the lights went out

"yes Brit." Rachel said sleepily

"I had this vision that might happen tomorrow and I'm scared." the ditsy blonde said before explained what she saw.

" Brit were all in this together okay if anything bad happens then we got it under control. Okay Brit." When the shorter brunet was sure Brittany nodded she turned and fell asleep.

QRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQR QRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQR QRQRQR

the next morning the group sat there in the choir room talk. Right before the bell rang walked in and wrote the word _UNLIKELY_ on the bored.

"okay everyone were gonna do something I call unlikely duets. I paired you up with someone that you normally don't get alone with and your gonna sing a duets with them." said and everyone groaned but didn't protest "the groups are Santana and Artie Quinn and Rachel Finn and Mercedes Puck and Brittany Blaine and Mike Tina and Sam and lastly Kurt and Rory.

* * *

Hope I made that longer and sorry fore taking to long but in the next chapter Santana and Artie and Quinn and Rachel will sing there song but for now

Peace


End file.
